Tina moves up the grades
Characters Tina-Julie K Teacher-Alan Preschool Teacher-Allison 1st Grade Teacher-Amy 2nd Grade Teacher-Belle 3rd Grade Teacher-Brian 4th Grade Teacher-Bridget 5th Grade Teacher-Callie 6th Grade Teacher-Catherine 7th Grade Teacher-Dallas Caillou-Ivy Dora-Julie 8th Grade Teacher-Dave 9th Grade Teacher-David/Evil Genius/Zack 10th Grade Teacher-Diesel 11th Grade Teacher-Duncan, Kidaroo David-himself 12th Grade Teacher-Elizabeth Zara-Princess 13th Grade Teacher-Emma Katie-Emma 14th Grade Teacher-Eric 15th Grade Teacher-French Fry Tina's dad-Steven Emily (mentioned) Pam (mentioned) Plot Tina goes up the grades and gets ungrounded. Transcript K Teacher: Tina, I've never seen you on time in my life. I have no choice but to move you up to preschool. (at Preschool) Preschool Teacher: Welcome to Preschool. Tina, do you have your homework? Tina: Yes I do. Preschool Teacher: Thank you. Go to 1st grade. (at 1st grade) 1st Grade Teacher: Welcome to 1st Grade. Tina, how many planets are in the solar system? Tina: 8. 1st Grade Teacher: That's wrong! Go back to Preschool! Tina: No! The reason why I answered 8 was because Pluto is no longer a planet! It's a dwarf planet! 1st Grade Teacher: You're telling me that Pluto isn't a planet Tina: Yes. 1st Grade Teacher: Sorry about that. Class, there are now eight planets in the solar system because Pluto is no longer a planet. Tina, go to 2nd Grade. I should have understood the solar system better. (at 2nd grade) 2nd Grade Teacher: Welcome to 2nd grade. Tina, what's 2X2? Tina: 4. 2nd Grade Teacher: Correct, go to 3rd Grade. (cuts to 7th Grade) Caillou: Did I hear that Tina Strait is moving up the grades? Dora: I agree. Her voice is like mine. Caillou: I'll get Tina into trouble. 7th Grade Teacher: Did I hear you're going to get Tina in trouble? Caillou: No! I like this grade! Dora: I agree with my boyfriend. 7th Grade Teacher: Fine. (at 3rd grade) 3rd Grade Teacher: Welcome to 3rd Grade. It's time to make cake. Tina, where's the eggs and milk? (Tina has a chicken and a cow) 3rd Grade Teacher: Why do you have a chicken and a cow? Go back to 2nd Grade! Tina: No! 3rd Grade Teacher: Why? Tina: The reason why I brought the chicken and the cow was because that's where eggs and milk comes from. 3rd Grade Teacher: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You crack me up! Go to 4th Grade. You are funny! (at 4th Grade) 4th Grade Teacher: Welcome to 4th Grade. Tina, how do you spell house? Tina: House. H-O-U-S-E. House. 4th Grade Teacher: Correct. Go to 5th Grade. (at 5th Grade) 5th Grade Teacher: Welcome to 5th Grade. Tina, what's 3 to the sixth power? Tina: It's 729. 5th Grade Teacher: Tina, that's right. Go to 6th grade, which means you're back in Middle School. (in 6th Grade) 6th Grade Teacher: Welcome to 6th Grade. Today we will turn in homework. (Tina shows her homework) 6th Grade Teacher: Great. Go to 7th Grade. (in 7th grade) 7th Grade Teacher: Today, we will watch Madeline and the Gypsies. (Caillou throws a basketball at the teacher) 7th Grade Teacher: Hey! Who did that? Caillou: It was Tina Strait. Tina: No! I didn't do that! It was Caillou and he's laughing! 7th Grade Teacher: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Caillou, how dare you throw a basketball on me and then blame Tina Strait! Go back to 6th Grade! Caillou: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dora: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Tina, how dare you send my boyfriend back to 6th Grade! That's it! You're going back to 6th Grade! 7th Grade Teacher: You too for interfering! Dora: Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! 7th Grade Teacher: Good job standing up for yourself. Go to 8th Grade. (in 8th Grade) 8th Grade Teacher: Welcome to 8th grade. Tina, where's your homework? Tina: I have it. 8th Grade Teacher: Go to 9th Grade, which means you're back in High School. (in 9th Grade) 9th Grade Teacher: Welcome to 9th Grade. Today we're going to learn about the history of railroads. Tina: I love it. 9th Grade Teacher: Good compilment. Go to 10th Grade. (in 10th Grade) 10th Grade Teacher: Today, we're going to have a snack. (Tina gets snack) 10th Grade Teacher: Great job. Go to 11th Grade. (in 11th grade) 11th Grade Teacher: Today, we're going to take a test. David: I will cheat on Tina's test. Tina: Hey! You cheated off my test! 11th Grade Teacher: What's wrong Tina? Why are you angry? Tina: David Smith cheated off my test! 11th Grade Teacher (Kidaroo's voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! DAVID, HOW DARE YOU CHEAT OFF OF TINA'S TEST! THAT'S IT! GO TO 10TH GRADE AND I AM TAKING YOUR TEST! David: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! 11th Grade Teacher: Good job Tina. Go to 12th Grade. (in 12th Grade) 12th Grade Teacher: Welcome to 12th Grade. Tina: Big fat meanie. You can't do that she's the teacher. 12th Grade Teacher: What about the teacher? Tina: Listen, I didn't draw a picture of the big fat meanie. It was Zara and she's laughing. Zara: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! How dare you make my trick backfire? 12th Grade Teacher: And you deserve it! Zara, you're going back to 11th Grade for tricking Tina! Zara: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! 12th Grade Teacher: Thank you for sticking up for yourself. Go to 13th Grade, which means you're back in college. (in 13th grade) 13th Grade Teacher: Welcome to college. Today, we're going to say the plege. Tina: I plege allegiance to the flag of the United States of America. And to the republic for which it stands one nation under God indivisible with liberty and justice for all. 13th Grade Teacher: You did well everyone except for Katie who's going back to 12th Grade! Katie: Why? 13th Grade Teacher: Because you didn't stand up or say the pledge with us! Katie: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! 13th Grade Teacher: Go to 14th Grade. (in 14th Grade) 14th Grade Teacher: We're going to the water park for our field trip. Do you have your bathing suits? Tina: Yes I do. 14th Grade Teacher: Can you show it to me? (Tina gets into her bikini) 14th Grade Teacher: Wow, nice bikini. Go to 15th Grade. (in 15th Grade) 15th Grade Teacher: Welcome to 15th Grade. Tina Strait, I see you're in your bikini. Tina: That's because I went to the water park. 15th Grade Teacher: Well, I can't send you up another grade until your father says it's okay to attend quaternary year. Go home now. (at home) Tina's dad: Tina, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Tina: It's tears of joy. I moved up the grades. Tina's dad: Tina, thank you for moving up the grades. You are now ungrounded. You can go swimming with your sisters Emily and Pam. Tina: Thank you Dad. You're the best. Category:Ungrounded Stuff